flay you live
by kite strings
Summary: In which Eric f*cks Willa before he turns her (in the dirt) because he has the decency to not let her be a virgin for the rest of eternity. Also because he's a gentleman. Also Willa is a closet dirty virgin. 6x04 AU.


He offers his hand to her, it's not an invitation and she knows it. She looks at him with open, scared eyes and it reminds him of animals before their predators. After a thousand years, Eric Northman has gotten excellent at reading emotion in humans. She's scared; he can hear her heart beating, pounding like a drum. But she's excited and he can see that in her doe eyes. More than anything, she's aroused and she's been aroused since Ginger's house.

He remembers back to the coffin in Ginger's basement and he knows the exact moment he could smell her arousal, the sweet scent of her sex. It starts in the heartbeat, there's a distinct difference than a regular beat and then it manifests itself in her breath. The way she sighs, and the sharp intake of their shared breath in the coffin. Then, he sees it in her eyes. Willa's eyes are sui generis - he's met his fair share of humans and their mortal way of thinking "the eyes are the window to the soul" but with Willa, Eric almost believes it.

He doesn't, but he imagines himself believing it.

Her warm touch breaks his thoughts and he takes a step backwards as he pulls her to the hole. She knows what's happening and he gives her due credit. She's scared but it's not visible (to a human). Eric stands at the ground and unbuttons his shirt. He can hear her heart pound faster and he smirks to himself slightly - she's unbeknownst to his plans and she mumbles something along the lines of her being a virgin. That's when Eric laughs to himself from above and he decides he should at least have the decency to let the poor girl not be a virgin forever.

After all, he knows how Jessica turned out.

"So much courage, so little experience," he says as he takes the shirt off as he jumps down to the ground. He walks past her and she's so horny, he can almost taste her arousal. But he decides her first time should be somewhat decent and not completely dirty so he places his shirt on the ground and crouches next to it. He turns back to her and looks at her expectingly. She follows her lead and Eric is goddamn grateful because it's taking most of his self control to not ravage her on the ground right there. After all, virgins are the sweetest.

He decides her needs to taste her as a virgin, before he defiles her sweet, sweet virtue.

She sits on her shirt, leaning on her hands and she faces him. She's nervous and if he were human, he would think it was sweet. She smiles for a moment but Eric knows it's farce.

"How're you feeling?" he asks her.

"Excited," she smiles, "and scared."

_At least she has the decency not to lie_, he thinks to himself.

He traces the side of her face with his thumb and he promises that he's not going to kill her. The poor girl is so nervous, her whole body is shaking and she's muttering a combination of consonants and vowels, but no words.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asks him and he doesn't know if she means the loss of her virginity or her becoming undead.

"Not the way I do it," he answers both and pulls out his fangs while he cradles her face. He leans in, going in for a kiss but decides against it.

He slopes into the soft nook of her neck. He inches his way to her skin, not before he has a chance to smell it. She smells like flowers and blood, and it's pumping right there, right underneath her pale fluorescent skin. He bites it, unable to control himself and she cries out as she looses herself into him.

He feeds on her, waiting for her heartbeat to slow considerably. He's making a mess, her blood is flowing down her shoulder, discoloring her virgin white robe. He stops himself because he needs her conscious for what he's about to do next. He lays her body on the ground gently as he tells her what he's going to do to her. He spies the growing puddle of blood and knows she needs to feed on him now.

He traces the cross on her neck and rips it out. He stabs the cross into his neck but never breaks eye contact with her. He pulls her up, resting her head on his collarbone where she finally licks at the wound. Her soft tongue is warm against his skin and it's a warmth Eric craves, almost loves. Her mouth is so warm and wet against him, it turns him on. He grounds himself against her small body and she whimpers against neck and the vibrations set him off. He pulls her apart from his neck because he has much bigger things planned for them. Bigger and harder.

He licks his lips, stroking his fangs with his tongue. She gazes at him and he can no longer see the fear in her eyes. All he can recognize is the amazement and arousal. He's had enough of seeing it and smelling it, Eric wants to take it.

He kisses her, soundly and harshly. His blood invigorates her, it's an aphrodisiac but he doubts Willa needed any of that to fuck him. She's a savage, kissing his fangs, sucking on his bottom lip and it turns him on so much. The governor's daughter being a dirty little fangbanger, but Eric Northman's fangbanger.

His unties her robe, stroking her bare thighs with the easy access given. He slides his hand across her thigh and he feels her trembling in his arms. He ghosts his way up and up, inching towards the warmth.

"I knew you were so wet," he says against her lips, "I could smell you in the coffin."

She freezes momentarily, stunned by his words. She opens her eyes and looks at him with her fucking doe eyes and Eric is lost in them. He strokes the wet lace in between her legs and she moans as she feels his cold hands there. She closes her thighs, holding him in place. He runs him index finger in slow strokes, up and down lazily. She breathes deeply and pulls him into a kiss again. Willa brings her arms to his bare chest, trailing her hands across his torso. He's so built and chiseled, it's amazing to feel the contours of his chest.

She moans loudly as he slides past the lace and inserts his finger in to her warm flesh. He's only about a knuckle in when he feels her clench and he smiles.

"Ah, the inexperience," he says.

"Stop talking and do it," she says as she parts her legs and hooks one across his hip. Her body language has changed since they've started - she's more wild in his arms, initiating the intimacy and pulling him in.

"As you command," he smirks and slides his finger in. He closes his eyes and wishes it was his dick instead, but he's got to build up to it. She's fucking warm around him and he can feel her muscles pulling his finger in.

"Sweet Willa," he says as he opens his eyes. He curves his finger into the rough crook and explores for the area, waiting for her to break. She's bit her lip and her eyes are closed and she's so beautiful, covered in blood and a light sheen of sweat.

Her eyes burst open as he strokes it, that's the spot, and she moans loudly, her back arching off the ground. He grins to himself and there's a glint in his eyes. He does it faster, touching it and it's so dirty.

Willa can hear herself and her body, and she's never felt so dirty before. She's lying on the ground, writhing underneath a vampire who's fingering her senseless and she loves it. She grouses in the pleasure and suddenly, there's an added touch. There's a cold touch atop her hooded clit and she shrieks at the increase in feeling. He feels her muscles move faster, clutching him in and holding him and abruptly, there's a pause and a loud moan. She's cumming from a light finger and Eric remember the sweet virgins he's had. She's the first in a long time, and he remembers why he's loved popping cherrys.

She lays on the ground, with her legs parted open, gasping for her breath. Her brown locks are fused with the dirt and her pink lipstick is smudged across her lips and she looks well fucked already. He rips her panties out from above her and throws it on the ground.

"Look at me," he commands and she follows. She's looking at him as he brings his hand from her pussy above. He's about to suck them dry when he has a better idea. He inches it to her face, closer to her mouth and he hears her inhale. He slides his finger across her lips and she's about to lick them clean when he tsks her and then brings them to his mouth. He pauses for a moment and he can smell her on his finger and she smells like the earth, clean and pure. He sucks his finger in and Willa exhales. She thinks about back in the coffin when he sucked on her finger and goddamnit, she's horny again.

Eric moans as he tastes her, and he's glad that he can still taste pussy as a vampire. Life wouldn't be the same without it. He pulls his finger out clean and then leans in to her. She thinks he's going in to kiss her but she's shocked when he licks her lips and cleans her.

"You taste so sweet," he says as he licks her bottom lip. Willa whines against him, arching her hips to his crotch.

"Fuck me," she cries, unbuttoning his pants uncontrollably. He covers her hands with his, and pulls her off only to take his pants off with vampire speed and once again, he's leaning over her body, holding her hip with one hand.

"We're going to try something," he says and he leans back on his other hand. He rolls over, pulling Willa on top of her. She's straddling his stomach and her wet pussy on him drives him crazy. She nods and slides down, leaving a wet trail down him. She hold his firm dick in her hands and skids her fingers from the base to the covered cockhead. She's never seen a dick before (not in real life at least) but she supposes he's fairly long. It's curved and veiny all over, with skin covering his fat crown. She slides the skin down to reveal a purple head.

"I existed long before circumcision, cherie," he says and she's brought back to reality. She nods and says, "I know. I've just never seen one before."

"You'll have eternity to get acquainted," he says. She lets out a hollow laugh and lays his dick down against his stomach. He looks, surprised at her actions; this isn't what he was expecting. She slides back up and rests her pussy at the base of his dick.

"I wanna try this," she says as she places her hands below his shoulder. She grinds her on his dick, up and down, and Eric is so shocked at dirty, little Willa.

"Since when did you get so dirty?" he asks with a low grumble. Her pussy's parted with his dick in between and her liquid is covering his dick, leaving a wake in her ministrations. Her eyes are closed and she begins to move her hips rapidly against his cock and there's pressure on her clit.

Eric brings his hand to her thigh and pauses her, "I asked you a question, Willa." He looks at her pointedly, and she opens her eyes with a blush creeping on her face.

"I may have seen this online," she answers.

"Ah, the wonders of the internet," he says more so to himself, as he releases his grip on her thigh. She holds his dick straight up, resting her pussy above the head. Eric's biting his lip as he watches her hold him, in her soft human hands. His head disappears in her folds and they both moan as cold meets warm. She teases it slowly, rubbing it across her lips, from the clit to the bottom. He brings his hand to above the trimmed hair, with his thumb resting over her clit. He pushes and pulls her in circles, as she grinds his dick.

Eric groans at tease, but he enjoys it. He enjoys Willa take freedom and he sure as hell enjoys her eagerness. She looks up at him and slowly inches down, and he begins to feel the warmth he felt around his finger on his dick and it is magical. She's warm and plush, and there it is. He can sense her discomfort but she pushes through it with a wince and Eric increases his rotations on her clit. His fangs come out and he pricks his other thumb on it and gives it to Willa. Willa brings it in and sucks on it and she slowly settles on his dick. Her tongue coats his thumb and she hollows her cheeks and Eric wonders what that would be like if it were his dick instead of his thumb. She brings her hips back up and begins to grind up and down, slowly.

"Humans," he says as he uses his speed to roll them over again.

"My turn," he says with a wicked smile and pulls his dick out, until the head is in and pushes back in again. Willa screams out and hooks her legs together behind Eric. He pounds into her, each thrust harder and faster than the previous. She's breathing out in sounds and moans and he kisses right above her collarbone. Her blood is flowing, fresh and clean and he can't wait to taste her again. He rubs her hooded clit again, waiting for her orgasm to bite her. She clenches around him and her breath quickens, faster with each intake and he hears the increase in heartbeat. He times it perfectly so he's biting her as the orgasm takes her and Willa screams as her head rolls back in the dirt. He drinks and drinks until he feels it begin in his balls. It's tightening and it travels to the pit of his stomach and he's only going to last one more thrust. He groans as he feels himself release in spurts, once twice and the last time. He's gasping for air (though he doesn't need to do) and slowly pulls himself out of her.

They're both breathing heavily, ironically, a virgin's never taken Eric so strongly before and he knows he's made a good choice with Willa. Eric bites his lips and licks her wound close with a final lick on her bare skin. Willa's eyes are closed and he hears the lull of her breath match the lull of her heart beat. Eric looks at her, and half smiles as he sees her on the ground, her white gown covered in brown and red. She's his now.


End file.
